Mama Bear
by sweetangel202
Summary: As her due date approaches, Bella begins to have second thoughts over becoming a mother. She decides to share her feelings to Esme in order to seek some sort of advice on becoming a new mother. And Esme finally takes the time to consider what being a grandma will be like for her.. Just a sweet mother and daughter moment:)


A few days after returning home from their honeymoon, Bella condition took a turn for the worst and my husband decided to put her on temporary bed rest. The poor thing was not allowed to do anything besides laying down in bed or sitting up on the couch. Rosalie and I had to fetch whatever she needed and Alice was sweet enough to assist her in the bathroom or helping her take baths in the tub. It was difficult for us to watch Bella waste away, but I was proud of her for standing in what she believed in and having the courage to continue on with this pregnancy even if it meant losing her life in the long run.

I understood how powerful a mothers love for her child is.

Many years ago, I was given the opportunity to have a child of my own. Unfortunately, my baby died three days after giving birth and I was never given a second chance of motherhood until I married Carlisle. I consider all my adopted children as my own, however, there is something different about having your own baby. One that shares the same characteristics and traits as you and your husband. Sometimes it still pains me to know that I will never be able to have a baby with Carlisle. But I suppose the children have taken away some of that hurt and it's allowed me to move on from my past.

"Esme?" Bella coughed.

I look up from the novel that I was reading and instantly took to her bed side. She held onto me as I help her sit up a little and pressed the cup of water to her dried crack lips. She sip slowly and eventually her coughing stop. I set the cup back down on the coffee table and sat on the edge of the couch. Bella laid back down and held my hand to her chest. It pain me each time I felt her struggle to take a breath.

"May I ask you something?" Her eyes glance up to mine.

I grinned. "Of course dear."

She played with the wedding ring wrap around my finger while she chewed on her bottom lip. I haven't known Bella for very long, but I was not dumb. Whatever she wanted to ask me she either too embarrassed to ask or afraid too.

"Bella." I spoke. "It's okay. You can ask me anything. I promise that nothing bothers me."

She sighed. "I'm just so nervous about this whole mom thing I guess. I've never even held a baby let alone change a diaper or made a bottle. And birthing a baby.."

I chuckled a little. I remember all those feelings although I grew up babysitting every kid in my neighborhood as a child. Being a mother was almost a instinct for me.

"D-Does it hurt? You know. When it comes.." Bella face turn gray.

"Yes. Very much so." I said honestly. "But once that baby is out and the doctor lays he or she on your chest, all that pain goes away and nothing else matters expect for your child. It's a very breathtaking thing to happen to a women."

She shook her head and shyly look down. "My mother never went over these things with me. She barely gave me the birds and the bees."

"Bella.." I lifted her chin up. "There is nothing to be nervous about sweetheart. Child birth is very scary, however, it typically goes by pretty fast. And don't worry about taking care of the baby. Most of it is just second nature. Your instincts will kick in and you will do things without even realizing that you're doing it. I promise these feelings are normal."

"Where you ever this nervous?"

I thought for a moment before responding. My situation was very different from Bella's. I was in a abusive relationship with my ex husband and some of my concerns dealt more with how I was going to run away or take care of a child on my own. I know Edward is upset now, however, I highly doubt that my son will abandoned his wife and child. I taught him better then that. Once that baby comes, Edward heart will soften and Bella will have the help she needs in order raise this child.

But that's not really what she needs to hear at the moment.

"I suppose." I told her. "I mean most of it felt natural to me, but I was nervous about doing things on my own. There was no one to hold my hand or tell me that everything was going to be okay. It was scary expect I did what I needed to do for my child. His best interest was all that matter to me."

Bella smiled. "I'm so glad I have you and the others. I'm not sure what I would do without you guys."

"You are never alone Bella. That I can promise you." I laid a gentle kiss upon her forehead. "Is there anything else you want to know?"

She thought for a moment before responding. "Is changing a diaper really as gross as everyone makes it sound?"

I laughed. "Sometimes."

"Is it normal to have to pee every ten seconds?"

"Oh honey." I patted her hand. "When I was pregnant all I did was pee every second especially when I reach full term. My baby loved to sit on my uterus."

She groan. "Great. I'm guessing the morning sickness isn't going to go away either?"

"Eventually it will."

She smiled. "Thank you Esme."

"Anytime dear. We're always here for you."

I laid a gentle kiss upon her forehead and then tuck her in for the night. She fell asleep in a matter of minutes. I sat in the chair next to her bedside and took a few minutes to recollect my thoughts.

It was strange. Bella was not my child, however, I felt very strong feelings towards her like I did with my other adopted children. Watching my "daughter" become a mother is an amazing gift. I wish I could share these types of moments with Alice and Rosalie. Carrying a baby for nine months was one of the most profound experiences of my life. It was all so new to me and it held lots of mystery and a certain kind of joy that nothing else in my life could come close to matching. And now finally, it was time for one of my daughters to also get to experience this kind of happiness.

As time rolled on, I slowly began to realize that I was going to become a grandmother. A grandmother for the first time. I felt like my life had all of the sudden changed from regular, muted colors, to the most magnificent, vibrant colors of the rainbow. Joy leap from my whole body as I stood there holding the hand of the women who's carrying my grandchild. How has so much time passed? So much so, that now I will be someone's grandma soon?

For me, becoming a grandmother is truly the most wonderful blessing a mom could ever be given. I absolutely cannot wait for this little one to arrive!


End file.
